Shugo Chara Full Heart
by candiator
Summary: The guardians, except Yaya, are now in middle school. They meet Sakurano Kagami, a classmate of Kukai's, who also has a shugo chara. X-eggs has started to re-appear and so has some old friends?
1. Episode 1

_Today is the first day of middle school… _Amu thought as she walked to the school.

"Are you nervous, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"W-Why would I be nervous? It's just another first day," Amu said in her "cool and spicy" tone.

"As so you say, but you are nervous," Miki said.

"That's right-desu," Su said.

"Amu-chan, fight," Dia replied.

"Anyway, let's hurry, I don't want to be late for the entrance ceremony," Amu said as she walked faster, leaving her charas behind.

"Wait, Amu-chan!" her charas called, flying after her.

**(Opening) (Title Card: "An exciting first day. I'm a seventh-grader!")**

Once Amu got to the school she wasn't looking and bumped into a girl that was in front of her. Amu stumbled backwards and almost fell, but the girl turned around and caught her.

_S-She's pretty… _Amu thought, a little envious.

The girl had long, flowing brown hair which was in a ponytail and glowing tan skin. She was hard to be ignored.

"Gomen, are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Ah, h-hai, arigato," Amu stuttered as she stood up. The girl laughed.

"What?" Amu asked, blushing.

"No, it's nothing. Are you a first-year? You should hurry to the gym for the entrance ceremony," the girl said.

"I-I forgot! Do you know the way… um…?" Amu asked, realizing she didn't know the girl's name.

"I'm Sakurano Kagami, a second-year. You can call me Kagami," Kagami said.

"Uh, I'm Hinamori Amu. You can call me Amu then," Amu replied, as they walked inside the building and headed towards the gym.

"Wow…" Amu said.

"Different from Seiyo Academy, huh?" Kagami asked.

"Hai," Amu replied. Then they finally reached the gym.

"Keep your eye out for me," Kagami said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"You'll find out," Kagami said, as she winked before going inside the gym.

"What did she mean?" Amu asked to no one in particular.

"Amu-chan, I felt a shugo chara's presence," Miki said.

"You mean around Kagami?" Amu asked.

"Amu!"

Amu and her charas turned around. They saw Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase.

"Hurry and get in line!" Rima called.

"I'm coming!" Amu called back as she rushed over to her friends.

During the ceremony, Amu sat between Rima and Nagihiko, and Tadase was beside him.

"What were you during all this time?" Rima asked.

"I bumped into a second-year and she helped me find the gym," Amu replied.

"If she didn't Amu-chan would have gotten lost-desu," Su said.

"Shut up!" Amu whispered since it was starting to quiet down.

During the ceremony, Amu and Rima both were bored as the principal droned on about what's in store for the New Year. Once he stopped talking, Amu noticed a girl walking up to the podium.

_Kagami_! Amu thought. _This is probably what she meant…_

"Do you know her?" Rima whispered.

"She's the second-year who helped me get here," Amu whispered back.

"Really?" Rima asked eyeing the girl as she spoke, as so was Nagihiko, but not glaring like Rima was.

Later, all the talking was over with, and the students were lined up with their new teachers.

"Isn't it great that we're all in the same class?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah!" Amu replied, blushing.

"Um, Amu-chan," Nagihiko started, as they walked to their classroom.

"What is it, Nagihiko?" Amu asked.

"That girl, Sakurano Kagami, if you can, will you introduce to her to me?" Nagihiko asked, slightly blushing.

"Sure. I want everyone to meet her," Amu said.

"Arigato," Nagihiko said. Rima smirked.

"This is your classroom. For now pick any seat if you interrupt class you will be moved," their teacher said.

Amu sat by the window at the third seat, Rima sat behind her. Tadase sat beside Amu, and Nagihiko sat behind him.

"Where did our charas go?" Amu asked turning to Tadase.

"To one of the Kiseki's meetings," Tadase sighed.

"Loyal subjects, I gathered you all here to… hey, listen to your king!" Kiseki exclaimed as the charas was exploring the library.

"There are a lot of books…" Dia said.

"There are lots of cookbooks -desu," Su said.

"Joke books, too!" Kusukusu replied before giggling.

While everyone was looking around, except Kiseki, they felt a presence of two shugo charas. Then they heard the door open, revealing Kukai and Kagami with two charas around their heads. One was of course Daichi, but who was the other chara?

"You didn't have to come with me," Kagami said as she placed a book she was holding on a counter.

"I just wanted to get out of class," Kukai replied.

"That's the girl who helped Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed, as all of the charas flew over to them.

"Are these Seiyo Academy's ex-guardians' shugo charas?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. Why is everyone here?" Kukai asked.

"Kiseki called us here," Miki said.

"You four are Amu's charas, right?" Kagami asked.

"Yep!" Ran replied.

"You've met Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other earlier," Kagami said. "Who are the other charas?"

"The one with the kimono is Temari, and the one with the headphones is Rhythm, Fujisaki Nagihiko's charas. The one with the crown is Kiseki, Hotori Tadase's chara. And the one with the clown costume is Kusukusu, Mashiro Rima's chara," Kukai said.

"Kagami, is that your shugo chara?" Dia asked.

The chara hiding by Kagami's hair came out. She had short brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink and brown dress, pink shoes, and pink gloves and stockings.

"I'm Satou. Nice to meet you," Satou said, bowing.

"Satou, you can stay here while I try to get Kukai to go back to class," Kagami said, pulling Kukai to the door.

"Do we have to go back?" Kukai whined as they left.

As the charas got to know Satou, Amu and the others were eating lunch in class.

"Have you seen Kukai yet?" Amu asked Rima.

"Yes. Ever since he messed up my hair, I haven't seen him anymore," Rima replied. Amu sweat dropped.

"I wonder how Yaya's doing at Seiyo Academy…" Amu said.

"Hopefully she's not having a tantrum," Rima sighed.

**(Eyecatch)**

At the academy, the guardians were eating in the Royal Garden. The King's Chair was Hikaru, Queen's chair was Rikka, Jack's chair was Kairi, and the ace of course was still Yaya. She and Rikka were stuffing their faces with cake.

"Ace, you don't have to eat so much at once," Kairi said.

"Yaya not Ace!" Yaya said, "And this is Yaya's reward."

"Reward?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah! For only crying once so far," Yaya replied before eating more.

"So far?" Kairi sweat dropped. But he couldn't help but smile. Yaya really was something else.

As time went by school was over, and everyone was heading home.

"Where were you guys this whole time?" Amu asked the charas.

"Playing in the library with Satou -desu," Su replied.

"Who's Satou?" Amu asked.

"Kagami's shugo chara," Miki said.

"Sakurano-senpai is a chara bearer?" Tadase asked.

"She used to be a guardian, too!" Kusukusu said.

"Well it's a lot we don't know about Kagami. We did just meet after all," Amu said.

"You already call her Kagami?" Rima asked.

"She told me to," Amu replied. "There she is over there! Kagami!"

Kagami turned around and ran towards them.

"What is it?" Kagami asked.

"I want you to meet my friends," Amu said. "This is Mashiro Rima, Hotori Tadase, and Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"Nice to meet you all," Kagami said. When Kagami saw Nagihiko she blushed, and quickly turned away hoping he didn't see her.

"Senpai, is it really true you were a guardian?" Rima asked, as they continued walking.

"Yeah. Queen's chair," Kagami said. "Why?"

"Just asking," Rima replied.

Then Amu, Rima, and Tadase turned a different way, leaving Kagami and Nagihiko alone, beside their charas.

"I… can call you Kagami-chan, right?" Nagihiko asked.

"I-I don't mind… N-Nagihiko-kun," Kagami blushed.

"Do you like him, Kagami?" Satou whispered in her ear, making her blush harder. She gasped softly when she felt Nagihiko slip his hand into hers. They stayed like that until they reached Nagihiko's house.

"Sorry about that…" Nagihiko said, letting Kagami's hand go.

"Don't worry about it," Kagami said.

(Kagami's room)

"So, did you have a good first day, Kagami?' Satou asked.

"Yeah… but it was _really _tiring," Kagami said lying on her bed.

"You won't be able to stay like that forever, you know."

"I want to make a good impression."

"Kagami…" Satou sighed. "But… you seem to be on good terms with Seiyo Academy's old guardians. Especially Amu and Nagihiko."

"Yeah, Amu is cute and… Nagihiko-kun…"

"Seems to like you."

"No way… I mean we just met, and he just knows my outside chara."

"I think he wouldn't mind it. He did hold your hand earlier."

Kagami blushed. "T-That doesn't mean anything… Good night."

Satou giggled. "Good night."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Don't mind me."

"But sooner or later, they are gonna find out who I really am…"

**(Ending)**

Preview

Ran: Today was exciting, right Amu-chan?

Amu: I guess. I met Kagami, got to see Tadase-kun, Rima, and Nagihiko, and…

Miki: Why did you say Tadase-kun first, Amu-chan?

Amu: Just because! Next time on Shugo Chara Full Heart, "The real Kagami. The return of x-eggs?" X-eggs!

Su: Things are really getting exciting-desu!


	2. Episode 2

Amu, Rima, Kagami, and their charas were heading to school.

"Senpai, can you do a charanari?" Rima asked.

"I can," Kagami said.

"Kagami is really amazing! Not many people can charanari," Amu said.

"Amazing…? No way…" Kagami blushed.

"I mean it," Amu replied. "By the way, what kind of chara is Satou?"

"Eh? Um… it's complicated…" Kagami said.

"Complicated?" Amu asked.

"Y-Yeah," Kagami said. Satou flew to her ear.

"Why won't you tell them?" Satou asked. Kagami looked towards her visually telling her to stay quiet.

"What's so complicated about it?" Rima asked. "I don't know why you're trying to hide it but, you should just say it."

Kagami bit her lip. She had a dying urge to tell the younger girl off.

"Who said I was trying to hide it? If I don't want to tell you I don't have to tell you," Kagami said before walking away, Satou followed after her.

"Hey, Rima, don't you think you went too far?" Amu asked.

"She's hiding her character from everyone," Rima started. "You want to know what it is, right?"

"Well, I do, but…" Amu said.

Rima smiled slyly. "Wouldn't it be fun to find out?"

**(Opening)**

(In class)

_I'm a little worried of what Rima might do…_ Amu thought as she sat in her desk, sighing heavily.

"Amu-chan, is anything wrong?" Tadase asked from beside her.

"N-No, e-everything's fine! Just thinking…" Amu exclaimed.

"Really?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah…" Amu said.

"I love you," Tadase said loud enough for only Amu to hear.

Amu blushed. That was the first time he said that since school started.

_That doesn't make me feel more at ease though… _Amu thought sadly.

**(Title Card: "The real Kagami. The return of x-eggs?)**

(Kagami's Class)

"You and Mashiro?" Kukai asked.

"I was so close to fussing her out," Kagami said before sighing. "What if everyone think if I did?"

"You know you won't last like this forever," Kukai said. "Especially without a chara change."

"Chara changing is embarrassing," Kagami said.

"You'll be fine," Kukai said, ruffling Kagami's hair.

"Stop it! Don't you know you shouldn't mess up a girl's hair?" Kagami asked.

"See, you're not chara changed, but that was out of character," Kukai said.

"So, what if I did?" Kagami blushed. "I bet you won't mess up Utau's hair."

"Utau is different," Kukai said, looking away.

Kagami laughed. "I know. I know…"

Meanwhile the charas were playing outside the school.

"Hey, let's go see what the others are up to!" Rhythm suggested.

"Good idea!" Daichi said as they all headed to the Royal Garden, which was not very far.

At the garden, Pepe, Musashi, and Hotaru were quite bored. They were playing hide and seek, but it got boring fast.

"Hide and seek is no fun with three people-dechu," Pepe said.

"We'll play-desu," Su said.

"With everyone here it'll be more fun!" Kusukusu said.

"Who's this?" Hotaru asked, referring to Satou.

"I'm Satou. Nice to meet you," Satou replied, bowing.

"Likewise, I'm Hotaru," Hotaru said.

"We'll do introductions later, let's just play!" Ran said.

**(Eyecatch)**

(After school)

Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko are walking home. They hear a loud crash.

"What was that?" Amu asked.

"Let's check it out," Tadase said as they all rushed to where the crash occurred.

When they got there, they saw Kukai as Sky Jack, along with Yaya as Dear Baby. About ten x-eggs surrounded them.

"Why… are x-eggs here?" Amu asked.

"It's been ages since Easter stopped…" Rima said.

"We should help them," Nagihiko said.

"My heart…unlock!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!"

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Amulet Heart!"

"Where did these x-eggs come from?" Amu asked as he Heart Rod appeared in her hand.

"We don't know. They came out of nowhere," Kukai replied.

Everyone tried to capture the x-eggs in one place so Amu could purify them. However, the x-eggs broke through and surrounded them like chains so they could not move. When they did, the eggs just squeezed tighter.

"Why are they doing this?" Amu asked, struggling to get free. Behind a tree nearby were Kagami and Satou.

"Kagami, you have to help them," Satou said.

"But… they'll see…" Kagami said.

"Do you not want to save them? Kukai, Amu, Nagihiko?" Satou asked.

Kagami sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. My heart….unlock!"

_That voice is… _Nagihiko thought, trying to remember who it was.

"Charanari: Victorian Sweetheart!" Kagami exclaimed.

Her hair tied into two ponytails. She wore a sleeveless, blue frilly dress, blue heels, pink gloves and a pink choker. She came from behind the tree, and everyone now could see her.

"Kagami!" Amu smiled.

Kagami smiled back. "Sorry for wait," she said in a sweet tone as a spoon appeared in her hand. "Icing lace!"

The x-eggs let go of everyone, purified as they flew away.

"Kagami-chi, arigato!" Yaya cheered as she hugged the older girl.

"You're welcome," Kagami replied.

"Sakurano-senpai, you can purify x-eggs?" Tadase asked.

"Yes. I always could," Kagami said.

"So this is your character?" Rima asked.

"Yes. It's cute, isn't it?" Kagami asked, giggling. Rima turned away.

(On the way back home)

"Bye, Nagi, Kagami-chi!" Yaya exclaimed, as she Tadase, Amu, Kukai, and Rima turned separate ways.

"It's weird that we are the only ones walking this way…" Nagihiko said.

"You're saying… you don't want to?" Kagami asked.

"I didn't mean like that," Nagihiko said, grabbing her hand. "I'm glad you decided to help us today.

"W-Well, I had to, because you- I mean everyone was in trouble," Kagami blushed.

Nagihiko laughed. "Kagami-chan, kawaii…"

Kagami blushed harder. "W-What are you saying?"

Nagihiko let go of her hand and walked towards his house. "See you tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah…"

(Kagami's room)

"Do you believe me now when I say you like him?" Satou asked.

"So what if I do?" Kagami exclaimed as she fanned Satou away. "But I wonder where those x-eggs come from?"

"It might be them again," Satou said sadly. "We should warn them."

"We're not sure yet so let's wait," Kagami said.

"Kagami, aren't you glad you don't have to pretend anymore?" Satou asked.

"Yeah. From now on, I'll show my true self no matter how embarrassing is it is!" Kagami cheered.

"I take offense to that."

"Goodnight, Satou!"

"Don't ignore me!"

(Amu's room)

"Are you still thinking about the x-eggs?" Miki asked.

"Yeah…" Amu sighed. Then her cell phone started to vibrate. She picked it up.

"Is it from Tadase-kun?" Su asked. Amu couldn't respond.

_To: Amu_

_From: Ikuto _

_Yo! I will be back in Japan soon with my father. Wait for me. _

"I-Ikuto… is coming back?"

**(Ending)**

Preview

Ran: Aren't you happy about Ikuto coming back to Japan, Amu-chan?

Amu: I am a little happy, but I have more important things to think about, like those x-eggs.

Dia: I think you're really ecstatic.

Amu: I have Tadase-kun, you know!

Su: We know-desu.

Amu: Next time on Shugo Chara Full Heart, "An actress… here? Meet Yumeri!" Eh? An actress?

Miki: Maybe we'll meet Ikuto's father, too.

Amu: Shut up!


End file.
